mi heroe
by lukalshion
Summary: Orihime es maltratada por su padre quien sera su salvador?  ICHIHIME
1. Chapter 1

-No por favor no me pegues no, por favor noooo

eran los gritos que se escuchaban dentro de una casa, no era muy grande, a veces los gritos podian oirse desde afuera de la casa.

Orihime Inoue, una chica dulce, bondadosa, tierna, ella estudiaba en la preparatoria de Karakura, desde hace unos años.

Siempre estaba con Tatsuki, una chica algo agresiva y no muy femenina.  
Aunque Orihime siempre estuviera feliz, y todos creyeran que tenia una vida perfecta no era asi, su padre la maltrataba, su madre habia muerto a causa de los golpes que le propiciaba, ella no podia irse por que no estaba ella sola con su padre, si no que tambien vivia su hija con ella.

-Te portas bien Nel

-Si mami

-Hazle caso a la maestra

-Si

Nel de 3 años de edad fue el producto de la relacion de Orihime con Grimmjow, un hijo de puta, como lo llamaba ella. Cuando Orihime le dijo que estaba embarazada el le grito, le dijo que no iba a hacerse cargo de ella ni del bebe, que debio de haberse cuidado.

Su corazon habia sido destrozado, no lo podia creer el hombre que le habia dicho que la amaba, que siempre estaria junto a ella, la abandono, ella estuvo deprimida, por un tiempo, cuando su madre murio, ella debio hacerse cargo de mantener la casa limpia, y de darle de comer a su padre.

Sus padres siempre discutian por cualquier cosa, por el dinero, por la comida, por Orihime y Nel.

Un dia tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte y su padre, lanzo a su madre por las escaleras, Orihime la vio todo, y su padre la amenazo.

Flasback

-Si dices algo la proxima que ruede por las escaleras seras tu

Fin Flashback

Ella vivia con miedo, de que su padre la matara a ella o a Nel, por eso no la dejaba en casa, sino en una guarderia.

Orihime estaba mas triste de lo normal, ese dia se cumplian dos años de la muerte de su madre, ese dia su padre se emborrachaba y llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada, si es que llegaba.

-Orihime estas bien? –le pregunto Tatsuki

-Si, por que lo dices?

-Pues has estado muy seria

-No es nada

-Segura?

-Si no te preocupes

Como queria llorar y decirle lo que tenia, pero sabia que no terminaria bien, y que quizas terminaria muerta.

Las clases se terminaron, y Orihime, iba en camino a recoger a su pequeña Nel cuando un auto casi la atropella.

-Ahhhh! –grito Orihime

esperaba sentir el golpe sintio unos brazos, unos calidos brazos que la abrazaban.

-Estas bien?

-Si

Entonces vio el rostro de su salvador

-Kurosaki-kun

-Me alegro, deberias tener mas cuidado al cruzar la calle

-Si, lo se, lo siento no volvera a pasar

-Ojala por que, esta vez estuve aquí para salvarte, pero la proxima vez no

Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime habia estado enamorada de el, desde hace un tiempo, pero con tantos problemas en su casa, no podia darse el lujo de volverse a enamorar.

Orihime, paso por algo de comer, luego paso por Nel.

Cuando llego a su casa, habia paz y tranquilidad, no estaba su padre, fue a cambiarse, comio y se puso a hacer su tarea.

En su cuarto, solo habia una cama, una cuna, y un escritorio.

-Mami

-Que pasa?

-Donde esta mi papa?

A pesar de que Nel solo tenia 3 años era muy habladora y curiosa, ya habia preguntado cosas como de donde vienen los bebes, cuantas estrellas hay en el cielo, pero nunca eso.

-Tu papa?

-Si

-Bueno el nos dejo

-Por que nos dejo?

-Por que sus papas lo mandaron a estudiar lejos de aquí

-Ah

Nel se quedo dormida unos minutos después

-Como decirte que tu padre es un mal nacido, maldito que nos abandono, pero aun no es hora.

Al dia siguiente Orihime cuando Orihime iba a dejar a Nel a la guarderia y luego iria a la escuela su padre se puso furioso al ver que la cocina estaba sucia.

-NO SE SUPONE QUE TENIAS QUE LIMPIAR?

-Lo siento lo olvide

-COMO QUE LO OLVIDASTE?, ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, NO SIRVES PARA NADA

dicho esto le dio un golpe, y le revento el labio, Nel estaba llorando viendo como su abuelo golpeaba a su madre

-Y TU QUE?, DEJA DE LLORAR

Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando Orihime se interpuso

-A mi puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras pero a ella ni se te ocurra tocarla –Estaba hablando serio, su mirada no era de tristeza si no de furia, no permitiria que tocaran a su niña, era lo unico que le quedaba después de lo que habia pasado.

Orihime tuvo que quedarse a limpiar, ella nunca habia faltado a la escuela, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, su padre se fue y ella se quedo sola con Nel.

-Mami

-Si?

-Ya no quiero saber quien es mi papa

-Por que no?

-Por que el es malo como mi abuelo

Quizas por primera vez tenia razon, quizas solo hubiera sufrido a su lado, Grimmjow y su padre tenian un carácter parecido, solo que ella nunca habia pensado en el hecho de que pudiera maltratarla.

Pasaron las horas, y el padre de Orihime llego.

-Que hay de comer?

-Aun no preparo nada

-QUE TE HE DICHO?

-Que siempre tenga la comida hecha antes de que tu llegues

-O SI NO?

- Orihime trago saliva- me golpearas

-Exacto


	2. Chapter 2

-Buenos dias Tatsuki

-Buenos Dias Ori… Orihime, que fue lo que te paso?

Flashback

El padre de Orihime la golpeo hasta el cansancio, Nel estaba llorando al igual que su madre, Orihime se acerco a ella y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-No te preocupes estoy bien –mintio

Llevo a Nel a su cuna y cuando se durmió comenzo a llorar

-No entiendo por que me trata asi, hago mi mayor esfuerzo, no es justo

Lloro hasta que se quedo dormida.

Fin Flashback

-Esto? –dijo tocandose el labio

-Si

-Me cai en las escaleras de mi casa

-Debes tener mas cuidado Orihime

-Lo se, Tatsuki-chan, bueno mejor entremos o llegaremos tarde

Cuando le preguntaba que le habia pasado ella siempre respondia con lo mismo, en las clases no se concentraba solo recordaba lo que vivia dia con dia, el dolor, la angustia, todo.

Ella no era la unica que sufria, por que aunque Nel era pequeña ella sabia, que su mama sufria cuando la golpeaban, sabia que no escaparia fácilmente de las agresiones de su padre, pero no tenia otra opcion, o por lo menos eso creia.

Al llegar a su casa, pensaba en como su padre se habia convertido en lo que era. Tal vez hubiera deseado jamas pensarlo, por que se dio cuenta de que todo habia empezado cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, su padre nunca habia aprovado su relacion con Grimmjow y pensar que estaba esperando un hijo de ese bastardo le ponia a herbir la sangre, el primer dia que su padre se puso borracho, fue , cuando empezo a haber problemas en su trabajo, estaban despidiendo gente y bajando el sueldo a los que se quedaban. Su padre llego tomado y comenzo a gritar cosas horribles, hablaba sobre lo mala hija que era Orihime, parecia que la odiaba, su madre intento calmarlo pero solo se puso peor, la golpeo, Orihime, no podia creer lo que habia visto, su madre le dijo que no era nada, que lo habia hecho por que estaba borracho. Pero luego comenzo a hacerlo incluso cuando no estaba borracho, todo empeoro cuando mato a su esposa.

Orihime estaba muy distraida pensado en eso, cuando se le cayo un plato

-POR QUE NO ERES MAS CUIDADOSA, ERES UNA INUTIL

-Lo siento

-CON UN LO SIENTO NO SE ARREGLA EL PLATO, LIMPIA ESO

Orihime iba por la escoba para poder limpiar cuando su padre la tiro al suelo haciendo que se cortara con los vidrios

-LEVANTALOS CON LA MANO

-Me estas lastimando

-SI NO FUERAS TAN LENTA NO HUBIERA TENIDO QUE HACER ESO

Orihime, trataba de levantarse pero su padre no la dejaba, tenia vidrios enterrados en las piernas y en las manos, cuando termino de levantarlos, los fue a tirar a la basura.

-Padre estoy sangrando

-QUIERES QUE TE FELICITE?

-No, pero yo…

-CURATE, LO QUE SEA PERO YA CALLATE

-Si

Orihime fue al baño por el botiquín, primero se saco los vidrios enterrados y luego se desinfecto las heridas, y al final solo se puso algunos vendajes.

En la mañana se levanto para ir a la escuela, y se dio cuenta de que Nel no estaba bien.

-Nel estas bien?

No le contesto

-Te sientes mal?

- me duele aquí

-Tenemos que ir al doctor

Orihime hizo una pañalera con las cosas de Nel, y se fue a la clinica mas cercana, la clinica Kurosaki.

Orihime llego hablo con el Doctor Kurosaki, lo conocia desde hace años cuando su padre golpeaba a su madre iba a esa clinica, asi que se hicieron amigos, ahí fue cuando conocio a Ichigo.

-Que es lo que tiene kurosaki-san? –pregunto Orihime

-Lamento decirte que tu hermanita tiene apendicitis

-Apendicitis? – Al parecer no se dio cuenta de que dijeron su hermanita

-Si, tendremos que sacarle el apendice inmediatamente

-Esta bien

Orihime estaba llorando en la sala de espera, estaba muy preocupada por Nel, nunca se habia puesto tan grave, ademas era su unica hija y la amaba.

…

-Sabado como odio este dia de la semana, mi padre siempre me obliga a ayudarlo en la clinica –dijo Ichigo

…

-Inoue?

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine por que…

-La operación fue un éxito señorita, la pequeña esta bien

-Muchas gracias kurosaki-san

-Ya te lo he dicho antes Orihime llamame Ishin

-Esta bien

-Inoue de que habla el viejo que pequeña, tu hermana?

-No, mi hija

Mi hija, al escuchar esto Ichigo entro en Shock, no lo podia creer Orihime y el tenian la misma edad y ella ya era madre. Quien era el padre? Cuando paso? Como paso? Esa pregunta tenia una respuesta obvia.

-Tu hija?

-Si

-Por que no nos dijiste nada?

-No lo se, pero crees que ahora que lo sabes debo decirles a los demas?

-Esa una decisión que tu debes tomar Inoue

Ichigo vio que Orihime tenia las manos vendadas

-Que fue lo que te paso?

-Eh?, ah eso bueno es que me cai donde habia vidrios

Ichigo no estaba muy convencido con lo que decia Orihime, ella no sabia mentir

-Como se llama? –pregunto Ichigo

-Eh?

-Como se llama la niña?

-Nel

-Que lindo nombre

-Si, mi madre lo escogio especialmente para ella

-Inoue, quisiera saber quien es el padre

-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, pero no quiero hablar de eso

-Esta bien yo solo…

En ese momento Nel desperto

-Mami!

-Nel

-Mami que me paso?

-Te operaron

-Me operaron?, que es operar?

-Bueno mi vida, te abrieron y te sacaron el apendice

-Por que me lo sacaron yo lo quiero es mio

-No mi vida, como explicartelo

-Si quieres yo lo hago, mira el apendice esta aquí, o en tu caso estaba –dijo señalandole su cicatriz- no tiene una funcion muy importan asi que si te lo quitan no importa mucho

-Quien eres tu?- pregunto Nel

-Mi nombre es Ichigo soy un amigo

-Crei que era tu novio

-Mi n-novio?

-Si

-No yo solo soy su amigo

Ambos se sonrojaron por lo que dijo Nel

-Bueno debo ir por unas cosas a la casa Nel regreso en un rato

-Ten cuidado con mami

-Lo tendre, Kurosaki-kun?, podrias cuidarla por un rato, solo en lo que voy a casa?

-Si

Orihime se fue, Ichigo y Nel se quedaron solos

-Vi como mirabas a mi mama

-Eh?, yo bueno –Ichigo se puso nervioso

-Si quieres estar con ella te doy permiso pero si la lastimas mas me las vas a pagar

-Lastimarla mas?

-No te ha contado?

-Contarme que?

-Creo que no deberia decirte

-Anda dime por favor

-Esta bien, pero no le digas nada a nadie ni siquiera a mi mami

-Esta bien

-Mi abuelo le pega a mi mama, el una vez trato de pegarme pero mi mami me defendio, y después de que le pega empieza a llorar y me dice que todo va a estar bien, pero no es cierto por que al dia siguiente le vuelve a pegar

-Que!

Ichigo no podia creer lo que le decia, el padre de Orihime la golpeaba, eso podia explicar el dia que falto, o cuando llego con el labio roto, tenia que hacer algo no las podia dejar ahí.

-No le digas a mi mami, que te dije por favor

-Esta bien

Ichigo Y Nel estuvieron jugando hasta que llego Orihime

-Veo que se estan llevando bien

-Si, mami, tio Itsigo me dijo que me llevaria al parque y a comer un helado

-Itsigo?

-Si

-No puede pronunciar bien mi nombre

-Nel, Kurosaki-san dijo que te podrias irte en una semana

-Entonces tengo una semana para jugar con tio Itsigo

-Si

-Bueno debo ir a ayudar a mi padre, nos vemos luego Inoue, adios Nel

-Adios Kurosaki-kun

-Adios tio Itsigo

-Adios

…

No lo puedo creer como es posible, que maltraten a Inoue, ella es tan dulce y tierna no puedo permitirlo tengo que ayudarlas, a ella y a Nel.

…

-Al fin se quedo dormida, debo ir a casa, aunque mi padre esta furioso sera mejor que me quede aquí

…

-Ichigo, nunca te habia visto tan atento con un paciente, y al parecer le caiste bien a la hermanita de Orihime-chan

-Ella no es su hermana

-Claro que si

-Que no

-Si no es su hermana que es entonces?

-Es su hija

-Orihime-chan tiene una hija?

-Si

-No me digas que es tuya, te dije que usaras proteccion, para que eso no pasara, cuanto tiempo pensabas ocultarmelo, Masaki nuestro hijo nos hizo abuelos y nos lo oculto –decia Ishin llorandole a la foto de su esposa

-Callate viejo, la niña no es mia

-Entonces de quien es?

-No lo se, no quizo decirme

-Debe tener sus razones

-Si

-Y Orihime-chan ya se fue a su casa?

- No, creo que se quedara con Nel

-Ya veo, y por que no se queda con nosotros, por lo menos hasta que Nel se recupere

-No lo se

-Por que no le preguntas, no seria buena idea que se quedara en la silla que esta en el cuarto

-Tienes razon

…

-Tengo miedo, se que cuando vaya a casa me ira mal pero no puedo dejar a Nel sola, no importa lo que me pase, me conformo con que estes bien –dijo mirando a Nel

-Inoue

-Kurosaki-kun?, que pasa?

-Bueno vine a decirte que puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, y escuche lo que dijiste

-De que hablas?

-De tu padre

-Mi padre?

-Que te ira mal

-si, seguramente me pondra a limpiar o me castigara

-No mientas, Nel me conto sobre tu padre

-Ella es una niña no sabe lo que dice –tratando de hacer una sonrisa falsa

-No mientas por favor, quiero ayudarte, pero si no me cuentas no podre hacerlo

-Es que no puedo –comenzo a llorar- me tiene amenazada, no quiero dejar sola a Nel

-No lo haras, aquí estoy para ayudarte, cuentame

-Mi padre mato a mi madre!


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Jamás creí que haría esto pero siempre ahí una primera vez para todo u.u

Debo decirles que todos mis fics serán suspendidos hasta que arregle mi cargador

Lo que pasa es que el cargador de mi computadora estaba fallando y lo quise arreglar, grave error ¬¬

solo descompuse mas mi cargador no se que haré si comprar uno nuevo o llevarlo a arreglar pero si lo arreglo seguro me castigaran.

Como en mi casa solo esta la computadora de mi padre y la de mi madre dudo que me la quieran prestar, tratare de escribir los capítulos pero no les aseguro nada ya que en mi compu tenia ya algunos capítulos ya casi terminados, ojala que entiendan la gran estupidez que cometí, y que esperen mi regreso.

Los quiere Kira Kurosaki

Feliz navidad y Feliz año n.n


	4. Te protegeré

Orihime le había contado a Ichigo y a Isshin todo sobre su padre, lo de su madre y lo de los maltratos, ninguno de los dos podían creerlo, y por lo que Orihime dijo, su padre era un alcohólico.  
Isshin le ofreció a la joven quedarse en su casa, ahí estaría segura y nadie podría lastimarla, ella acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, Nel aun estaba en uno de los cuartos de la clínica, mientras que ella dormiría en la habitación de Ichigo, al principio ella no quería dormir ahí, no es que no quisiera, es solo que no le parecía bien quitarle su cama al pelinaranja.  
-Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa Kurosaki-san  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hacemos con mucho gusto-dijo Isshin  
-Además es divertido tener a otra chica aquí o no karin-chan? -dijo la pequeña Yuzu  
-Si, serás como nuestra hermana mayor

Ichigo no podía apartar la mirada de la pelinaranja, se veía tan linda, las mejillas de chico comenzaron a tornarse rojas. Orihime estaba tan feliz, de nuevo sentía esa alegría de estar en familia, sin pleitos, sin gritos y sobre todo sin golpes.  
Por la noche, Orihime le hizo una pequeña visita a Nel antes de ir a dormir, le leyó un cuento y le canto una canción para dormir, cuando la pequeña se durmió, la chica se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, se dirigió a la habitación de cierto pelinaranja, toda la habitación tenía el olor que tanto amaba Orihime, el de Ichigo.  
Se sentó un momento en la cama y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ninguna pijama.  
-Toma -dijo Ichigo dándole algo  
-¿Que es esto?  
-Es una pijama de Karin, a ella le queda algo grande, así que tal vez a ti te quede bien  
-Gracias Kurosaki-kun -dijo la joven con una sonrisa  
-De nada

Ichigo dormiría en el sofá, era algo incomodo pero no le importaba cederle su cama a Orihime.  
Eran las 3 de la madrugada, e Ichigo no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que fue a la cocina a beber algo de agua, mientras estaba ahí escucho un ruido, pero no le tomo importancia, supuso que serian su padre o alguna de las gemelas que irían al baño o a la cocina, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una hermosa pelinaranja  
-I-Inoue!  
La pijama que el joven kurosaki le había dado si le había quedado, pero de la parte de arriba le había quedado ajustada, muy ajustada, las curvas de la chica se lograban ver perfectamente, e incluso se podía ver un poco de su vientre.  
-Kurosaki-kun!?, que haces aquí?  
-Vine por algo de agua y tu?  
-También, me muero de sed  
Ichigo se ofreció a servirle en un vaso, estaba algo nervioso y derramo agua en el piso.  
-Gracias -dijo la ojigris- No podías dormir? -pregunto  
-No, el sofá es algo incomodo  
-No debiste darme tu cama, mañana te dolerá la espalda, por que no mejor duermes en tu cama y yo duermo en el sofá  
-No  
-Por que no?  
-Por que sí tu duermes en el sofá te dolerá la espalda  
-Tengo una idea, y si los dos dormimos en la cama  
Las mejillas de Ichigo comenzaron a tornarse de color carmesí, la joven lo veía curiosa, Ichigo estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que responder estaba tan rojo que le hacía honor a su nombre.  
-Esta bien-al fin contesto Ichigo

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación sin decir una palabra, Ichigo estaba nervioso y feliz a la vez.

Por suerte Ichigo tenía una cama matrimonial, muchos creerían que era por que llevaba muchas chicas a su casa, pero en realidad era por que necesitaba espacio al dormir, al llegar se miraron un momento, se sonrojaron e Ichigo dijo:  
-segura que quieres que duerma aquí contigo  
-Si, no quiero que mañana te duela la espalda  
-No pasa nada si me duele la espalda, sólo será un pequeño dolor  
-Pero si eso pasa me sentiré culpable -Orihime lo miro a los ojos- por favor duerme conmigo

Ichigo se acostó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana mientras que Orihime se acostó dándole la espalda al pelinaranja.

Por la mañana al despertar, la ojigris sentía que algo la abrazaba, al abrir los ojos estos se encontraron con un chico de cabello naranja  
-kurosaki-kun-dijo sonrojada

El joven seguía abrazándola, Ichigo tenia el sueño muy pesado y seria difícil para la ojigris escapar de los brazos de su amado, así que se relajo, cerro los ojos y una vez mas callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación, esto molesto a cierto pelinaranja, que al despertar pudo observar a una pequeña joven entre sus brazos, y no es que Orihime fuera pequeña, por que ella mas alta que otras chicas, era solo que al estar entre sus brazos pegada a su pecho la hacia ver pequeña e indefensa, Ichigo se sonrojo. Una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-Kurosaki-kun

-Inoue!

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

-Si, como dormiste?

-Bien y tu

-Bien, lamento haberte abrazado por la noche

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada, además no lo hiciste a propósito

* * *

-Inoue

Ichigo llamo a la joven para comprobar si estaba dormida, al no responderle se dio la vuelta para poder verla. La ojigris estaba hecha un ovillo y temblaba de frió, y es que el pijama que traía no cubría muy bien su cuerpo, al ver esto Ichigo sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, se acerco a ella y lo hizo.

-Yo te protegeré, no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño, te lo prometo

El joven la acerco a su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza, estaba tan feliz de poder tenerla así, entre sus brazos, y es que Ichigo estaba enamorado de ella, y aunque el no le temía a nada el creía que si le confesaba su amor su amistad terminaría, y el podría vivir con eso, además en ese momento ella mas que nunca necesitaba su ayuda.

-Te amo Orihime –dijo al darle un beso en la frente

* * *

-Si, no lo hice a propósito- dijo sonrojado al recordar lo que en realidad paso

* * *

Al fin después de años de ausencia he regresado, el capitulo es algo corto lo se, pero peor es nada, aun sigo escribiendo la continuación de mis otros fics, así que (si los leen) no se desesperen, estoy trabajando en ellos.

No se si suba los demás capítulos pronto, este me tomo meses escribirlo, y es que eso de la escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo, pero prometo no tardar tanto como hasta ahora, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, me enfoque mas en el Ichihime que en la historia, aun no se bien que va a pasar, pero algo ya saldrá, si tienen ideas son bienvenidas n,n

Gracias por leer, y dejen un review por favor :3

Tal vez algunos ya notaron que ya no soy kira kurosaki, me gustaba ese nombre pero queria algo mas original, asi que desde ahora sere lukalshion.


End file.
